


26. Forever and a Day

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and his unexpected Prince Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26. Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 25, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Chris had a type. He liked his men tall, fair and charming. He loved fairytales after all, so naturally Prince Charming was an easy peg. Prince Charming or Prince Phillip. Smooth talkers, graceful dancers, natural protectors.

He pictured his would be boyfriend exactly like that. Someone like Cory only a better dancer or someone like Chord only less flaily.

When he allowed himself to imagine his own fairytale romance, it always featured a light haired man, polished and refined. Dinner dates would be spent in fancy restaurants that Chris would never think of trying alone but would readily experience with someone else. They'd visit boring drab places that became exciting discoveries because they'd create their own stories from what they see and hear. 

His prince charming wouldn't make big sweeping romantic gestures that were borderline cheesy, but he would do the simple things like knowing how Chris liked his pizza or that Chris didn't appreciate being forced to eat when he was working but he thought it was sweet when someone brought him food anyway.

His prince charming would possibly be as quiet as he was but would still have a sense of adventure. Nothing crazy like skydiving or bungee jumping, but their own little adventures specially tailored for just the two of them.

He hadn't expected this. Hadn't expected the dark curly haired boy who was currently wrapped around him and making goofy faces at his cat while they watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

Hadn't expected nights spent on his couch being force fed pizza while he worked and Darren played video games.

Hadn't expected that he would stare into someone's eyes and feel like he was free falling, sky diving and bungee jumping right off a cliff and falling completely head over heels in love.

"Whatchoo thinking?" Darren asked. He had barely swallowed the popcorn in his mouth, but the way his eyes sparkled, head tilted like an inquisitive bird made Chris' heart feel like it was three sizes too big.

Chris leaned over and kissed him softly. It surprised Darren at first but he eagerly leaned into the kiss after a second, melting into Chris' arms.

Darren was no Prince Charming or Prince Phillip. He wasn't what you would call refined exactly, but he was a prince in his own right. He was Chris' Prince Charming and that was all that mattered.


End file.
